theincredibleadventuresofvanhelsingfandomcom-20200213-history
Version history
__TOC__ This is a list of post-release updates and changes in The Incredible Adventures of Van Helsing. Update information for the Steam version of the game: Whenever updates to The Incredible Adventures of Van Helsing have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client (in on-line mode) is restarted. Version 1.1.11 Released 2 aug 2013 Fixed bugs: Multiplayer: *Fixed a bug where some effects didn't disappear when they should (Last Stand for example). *Fixed some heavy lag caused by Sphere of Timelessness. *Pressing escape when the game requests password for the server properly disconnects. *Fixed a bug where refusing to join a bossfight made you unable to move. *The challenge complete text properly appears to every player. *The progress windows (identify, town portal, ink gate) close properly when getting hit. *The resurrecting progress doesn’t break when you take damage. *Fixed a bug where the Earthquake spell was cast twice when you clicked once as a client. *Fixed a bug where the spells went on cooldown without being cast. *Creating a room with a level limit doesn’t crash the game in certain cases. *In the game browser the "Show full rooms" checkbox has been renamed to "Show All" to clarify its function. *Dropped items don’t disappear when a player leaves the map. *Entrances enabled for the client, if he is on the loading screen. *Fixed a potentially huge lag when starting a cutscene, or talking to an npc. General: *Fixed an essence duplication exploit with the alchemy dismantling. *The outro plays sound properly. *You can rebind the hold position key (shift). *You are able to drag&drop the items from the storage after changing maps several times. *Fixed a smaller precision error with drag&drop in the inventory. *Fixed a bug where the statue in the town could take more gems than three gems. *Description of Fury properly shows the current bonus damage. *The loading screen properly waits until all the sounds are loaded. *Fixed a potential bug where the storage disappeared in some cases with online characters. *Fixed the tooltips of items during timestop. *Fixed a display issue that causes Lady Katarina's skills to be shown multiple times in the lower left corner. *You can’t remove prerequisite skills from Lady Katarina after learning higher level skills. *Auras can’t appear as your favourite skill. *You can’t damage the Scarecrow with Crushing Blow powerup while he is invulnerable. *The travelling spells (like the Poison Bolt of Leshoviks) don’t disappear when the caster dies. *Gargoyles don’t remain unattackable if you change map while they are casting a spell. *One of Fulmigati's one liners has been removed. *FixLair command has been fixed. Version 1.1.10 Released 10 jul 2013 New features: * When activating the steam overlay, the game pauses if you are playing single player * When Katarina kills a monster you get the rage for the kill. Fixed bugs: Multiplayer * If you join a multiplayer game your progress isn't affected. You can join to players regardless of their progress in the game. Of course you still retain the gained experience, items and skills after you leave the game. * Monsters appearing animation fixed. * Ray of Destruction and Sphere of Timelessness don't cause massive lag. * Fixed a lag caused by the footstep effects which didn't work correctly on the client side. * Pressing the "Go online" button don't remove the pause effect, only when someone actually joins. * The invite window at the Hunting Party bossfight is fixed (there was no accept or refuse option) * If you join multiplayer as a guest, after a quest failed a red X don't stay on screen. General: * Rusalkas appear correctly in the second Lair siege. * Using powerup with scattershot didn't count as a rage usage, so you got back the rage after a kill. * Fixed a bug where the character could have less than 0 gold. Also, if you are already have negative gold, you can still respawn choosing a respawn option that is free. * Bossfight related messages display in the language of the receiver not the host. Version 1.1.09 Released 4 jul 2013 Known issues: The multiplayer game still has some issues. Switching roles between host and client might cause some loss of progress in the story. Fixed bugs: Multiplayer * Fixed a bug with the Treasure Hunter perk. It properly shows up in the detailed information panel when playing with more than 2 players. * Fixed a lot of achievements that only worked for the host. * Katarina works right when you send her away☺ * Katarina sells the items if you switched to another map as a client while she is out shopping. * Characters who reached the level limit shows normal number as the XP required for their next level in multiplayer. * Fixed some story progression errors. * After respawning at a checkpoint, your character works normally. * Inviting/joining from outside the game now works correctly. * Icons of the spells affecting Katarina no longer show up at the bottom right corner for the clients. * Fixed an issue with the other player's HP display. * Effects don’t remain on screen for the client after they should have disappeared. * Fixed some issues with a skill of the gargoyles. General: *The infamous Old Town crash fixed. *Improved performance when launching from Steam. *Improved loading time when launching from Steam. *Item lag fixed when launching from Steam. *The HP per Hit bonus from Vitality Essences works in the alternate weapon set. *The Diamond Essence works properly. *Fixed an intended inconsistency in Lady Katarina's Otherworldly Senses skill. *Fixed some potential exploits with Circle of Timelessness. You can no longer interact with objects/people or teleport home and cutscenes will automatically end the spell. *Ray of Destruction and Occult Shield spells will end automatically at the start of cutscenes. *Fixed an issue that caused the summoned shooting Katarina clones to try and flee instead of attacking as they should. *FixQuest 2 and 5 got expanded a bit. *FixQuest 8 should work properly now. *You no longer fail the Orichalcum Shipment quest if you collected all the 10 items, but didn't report it before the night version of the Port became inaccessible. *Items dropped on the ground couldn’t disappear if the game did not close properly. *Fixed a bug with Online Characters. The list does refresh properly when creating a new character and deleting a file wasn't permanent (saves were synchronized back from Cloud on startup). *Spells with no cooldown don’t cast twice with one click (e.g. Earthquake). Category:Updates